His Lady (Tabby) Love
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Crookshanks is tired of waiting around for the love of his life to come talk to him, so he tries to go talk to her, but instead of telling her about his love for her, he tells her about her shapely thighs.


_**A/n- Okay, so this is what happens when I write at four in the morning, but I was bored and awake, which is a bad combination.**_

 _ **Hope You like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- If you recognise it, it ain't mine.**_

 _ **His Lady (Tabby) Love**_ _ **.**_

She glided like a snake through the school grounds, so smoothly that he barely even noticed her legs lifting, it seemed as though she floated. Her eyes, small and beady, almost drove him to his knees, and her nose, so small and pretty, he just wanted to lick it.

And her tail, it was possibly the most beautiful thing about her.

Well, almost, her whiskers were breathtaking enough to drive him to his knees.

Ahh, she was the cat of his dreams.

Crookshanks stared at the most beautiful tabby cat he'd ever seen, it wasn't the first time he saw her, heavens no. He'd been watching her for days now, but she always disappeared before he could gather up his courage to approach her.

But not this time, he decided.

Today he was going to talk to her, maybe even ask her out for a fish or two, maybe even a walk by the Black lake, maybe they could say hello to the giant squid, his old friend.

He ran through the ground to the spot where she was sitting, looking at everything that was happening, glaring at naughty kids, and purring slightly every time someone petted her.

He meowed in hello as he approached her, and she turned her beady eyes towards him, she meowed a hello back, then turned away to do her staring.

"You have such shapely thighs," he meowed, and then almost wished he could smack himself for meowing the first thing that came to his mind.

She turned to him with an expression of extreme confusion and offence, glared at him for a couple of moments, and he almost wished he had that invisibility cloak of that glasses-boy so that he could disappear.

Then she turned away and it almost made him feel a lot more miserable.

"I'm sorry," he meowed, moving closer to her as she watched him with apprehensive eyes, "I didn't mean to offence you, Miss Tabby,"

"You should be sorry, Mr Ginger," she replied back with a high-pitched meow, "You shouldn't talk to a lady like that."

He nodded and swished around his tail in agreement.

After a while of awkward silence, his tabby friend started to walk and he followed her. Soon, they reached the owlery, where they were greeted by hoots from all the owls. As his friend went to speak to a school owl near the window, his friends Hedwig and Pig came to see him.

"Hello, crookshanks, everything okay?" Hedwig twitted in her sweet voice, while Pig twitched from claw to claw after settling down.

That owl had way too much energy.

"Oh, it's great, Heddy," he meowed, using his nickname for her; "I'm here with Miss Tabby, aren't I?"

"Oh, I saw," she replied back, sounding annoyed, "What do you see in her anyway? She is so snooty and arrogant; I don't know what she thinks of herself."

"Oh, don't be jealous Heddy," he meowed, still looking at the love of his life, "She's beautiful and graceful and my soul mate."

"I think she's great," Pig muttered, earning a smile from crookshanks and a glare from Hedwig.

"Whatever," twitted Hedwig, rolling her eyes and then she flew back to her perch, munching on some seeds.

He didn't know what her problem was, and he didn't care when he saw that Miss Tabby was moving out, and he followed her.

After they reached near the teacher's corridor, she turned to him and he hung on to every word that she meowed, "I should go now, I'll see you later."

"No, please don't go," he meowed, begging, and grabbed onto her tail as she began to go away, "No, don't leave me alone," he meowed, screaming.

But she was a lot faster than he was and turned another corner before he could and when he finally reached she had disappeared, and the only one in the hallway was the green-robed-teacher.

He turned away, silently begging his lady love to come back and live with him forever; he even thought that his owner would adopt her too.

Alone in her office, Minerva took a deep breath, and sat down on her chair, she was getting too old to run around.

She really needed to talk to Miss Granger about her stupid cat; he was becoming quite a bother.

Though he was right about one thing, she did have shapely thighs...

A/n- All reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
